Secret Getaway
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019
Summary: One shot, based on season 2's "Beauty and the Beast". Where did Trini go after the battle? And did Jason really go fishing with his uncle up in the mountains? There's only one possible theory...As always, please R&R!


**Title: Secret Getaway**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini**

 **Rating: Strong R**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not looking to make a profit off of writing this story, so don't waste my time. It's not gonna happen.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, AU, One Shot, Minor Language**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Season 2, episode 15, "Beauty and the Beast". Thuy Trang's birthday.**

 **Summary: Where did Trini go after the battle? And did Jason really go fishing with his uncle in the mountains? There's only one possibly theory...**

 **Author's note: So, I watched that episode just the other day and it gave me an idea on what happened to Jason and Trini and why Trini was the only one who appeared at the command center. And when Billy mentioned that Jason was fishing with his uncle in the mountains, it gave me the perfect platform to write this one shot out. So, therefore, I came up with my own possible theory on where they were after that. I think you're gonna like this one (wink, wink)**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

"Oh, God! Harder, Jason!" Trinity Jade Kwan screamed pleasurably as her boyfriend, Jason Lee Scott, pounded into her like a pro; grunting with the effort. They both were teetering on the edge of oblivion as they moved together on the king sized bed, taking full advantage of being alone in a cabin Jason's family owned on the outskirts of town. As he continued moving inside of her with the precise movements of his hips, he bit down on her neck, causing her squeal out in pleasure and in pain. She dug her fingers in his back and lifted her hips up to meet his downward thrusts effortlessly. Both of them were covered in sweat and getting ready to explode.

He lifted her right leg up over his shoulder and continued pounding into her, this time more faster and harder. Though he was smart enough to wear a condom, he couldn't hold on for much longer. Fortunately for him, she wasn't too far behind and encouraged him to go even faster; which he did without missing a beat.

Not wanting him to do all the the work, and with so much strength she has, Trini flipped them over until she ended up on top. Jason hissed loudly as she proceeded to bounce up and down on his shaft; throwing her head back and moaning so loudly, the walls began to shake. However, neither one of them barely paid attention because they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. As they continued to move as one, their hearts were also beating as one.

This wasn't like any other secret get togethers for Jason and Trini. They've been quietly seeing each other for a little over a year. It wasn't like they were ashamed to be seen together, but the sneaking around just so they could have some quiet time together proved to be much more exciting. Just the thought of fooling around on the down low thrilled the original red and yellow rangers to the core.

Which is why coming to his family's cabin; with an excuse of Jason going fishing with his uncle and Trini spending some time with her grandmother, was a brilliant move...at least, to them.

"I'm coming, Rex. Goddamn it, I' coming!" she screamed breathlessly as she kept riding him fast furiously. She squealed with delight when he slapped her butt cheek lightly, but firmly, which only spurred them both on even further. She leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, her tongue seeking out his as she kept bouncing up and down on his engorged shaft and feeling him hitting her hot spots inside of her effortlessly. She could feel the tip of his member gliding through her G-spot and that was enough to send her over the edge.

When he reached down between them and started fondling her clit, that proved to be final nail in the coffin. Her voice went absolutely hoarse as a powerful climax crashed right through her body; causing her to collapse on top of him and bury her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing pleasurably as she began coming down from her high. Feeling her clamping down on him in a vise grip triggered his own release and he spilled himself right into the condom. Both of them were exhausted to the fullest capacity.

As the temperature in the room finally began to cool down, Jason and Trini laid on the bed, tangled up into each other's arms as they shared light kisses and laughter along the way. They just laid together and reveled in their post-coital bliss.

"Well, that was fun, as usual," she giggled softly, breaking the silence between them.

He grinned foolishly as he kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her. "You're telling me. I can't feel anything right now."

She rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on his neck. "I don't hear you complaining, Rex."

"I can say the same thing concerning you, Tiger. You really took me on the ride of my life," he winked at her.

"Hey, I just wanna make sure my baby's satisfied, that's all," she sassed, snuggling closer to his side.

"Your baby? Since when I became your baby?" he teased, patting her butt gently.

She looked up at him with a wolfish grin etched on her face. "Since I've known you. I'm so lucky to have such a handsome guy like you as my boyfriend."

"And I'm lucky to have such a beautiful girl like you as my girlfriend," he replied before he leaned down and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss.

"Mmm, don't start something you can't finish, Rex," Trini moaned softly when they reluctantly pulled apart.

Jason winked at her again as he tightened his arms around her once again and planted another kiss on her forehead. "Believe me, Tiger. I have every intention of finishing what I started again."

"You, my friend, have a one track mind," she laughed softly, smacking his shoulder gently before laying her head on his chest again.

"And that's why you love me, right?" he asked, squeezing her closely to him.

"Eh, I could do better," she teased, causing him to look at her in playful shock.

"Why you little vixen!" he growled before he started tickling her, causing her to break out into a fit of giggles. This was something Trini oved to do with Jason; playing around and being carefree without a care in the world. It was something she can definitely get used to and she was loving every minute of it.

"Okay, okay! I give! I give!" she laughed loudly, trying to move away from him in order to cease her laughter. He quickly gathered her back into his arms and together, they laid on the mattress in a comfortable silence.

"I love being here, Rex. I'm so happy you brought me to the cabin," she replied, breaking the silence between them.

He sighed contentedly as he kissed her forehead gently. "Well, I love having you here, Tiger. We really haven't been spending any one on one time for a while and with everything that's been happening recently, I figured we should take every opportunity to spend some time away from town. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love our friends, but I wanted to be selfish, so I came up with an excuse of going fishing with my uncle just so you and I can get away."

"Believe me, baby, the feeling's mutual. Though, I don't know how long we can keep up with this charade we're carrying. It won't be long before our friends find out," she sighed deeply.

"Tell me about it. The whole sneaking around is thrilling and exciting, but I have a feeling that our little rendezvous will run its course and it's happening a lot sooner than we think," Jason replied as he sat up on the bed.

"So, what happens now?" Trini asked as she sat up next to him and placed her chin on his shoulder.

He looked at her with a small smile etching on his face. "We'll cross that bridge when that time comes. In the meantime, however, I have every intention of ravishing you again before we go back home."

"Dude, we did it like four times already. Aren't you tired?" Trini sassed, then squealed with he tackled her back down on the bed and pinned her arms up over her head. His wolfish grin was enough to send her over the edge once again.

"When it comes to you, Tiger, I'm never tired," he growled before he leaned down and captured her lips in a mind numbing kiss, sending both of their minds into a tizzy.

Needless to say, neither one of them left the bed until much, much later.

 **The End!**

 **Happy birthday in paradise, Thuy Trang!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
